


Breaking Point

by WhiteRosella



Series: Gleeful Saga [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brutal Murder, F/M, FiddAuthor Fest, Fiddauthor Week, Ford Squared - Freeform, Homosexuality, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Murder, POV Fiddleford H. McGucket, Reverse Falls, Reverse Fiddauthor, Reverse Pines, Weddings, fiddauthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosella/pseuds/WhiteRosella
Summary: "When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help."________________________________________________Gleeful manor has a notoriety for the dark shadow that looms above it, like a dark curse it infects and soddens even the purest of souls...Fiddleford McGucket is reaching the brink of his sanity, the lines between reasonable thought and the chaotic starting to blur, the blackouts now are coming more frequently and rapidly than ever before even with the magicians psychological care and support.On the eve before his lifelong friend and research partner Stanford Gleeful's marriage, Fiddleford finally loses the ability to hold onto the last remaining shreds of his mind with terrible consequences...___________________________________Part of the 'Gleeful Saga' by WhiteRosella (co written by Ciphord)WARNING: Mature content and adult themes - murder





	Breaking Point

"The more you love, the more love you have to give. It's the only feeling we have which is infinite..."

___________________________________________________________________________

'I never meant to do it, I don't remember anything...oh god what have I done? Did I do this? Oh god, why...what do I do now? What are they going to do to me... I have to hide it, I have get rid of he- I have to get rid of this... Oh god, please forgive me, I didn't mean to do this... Please... I can't... Why did I do this? What's wrong with me? Have I...have I gone...insane?'

The moonlight made the blood look black under its illuminous glow, black and thick pasted across pale trembling flesh and shaking hands, a pool was forming on the pristine garden lawn seeping into the earth beneath his feet and beneath the hacked corpse of the woman that was hardly even recognisable anymore; this had been a mistake, a terrible sickening mistake and though there would be severe consequences for his unforgivable actions the thought of living with this for the rest of his life unable to recall the memory of why it had occurred was even more terrifying...

Fiddleford McGucket turned his hands over looking at the blood upon them shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed down his face and he panted for breath trying to gulp in breaths in the warm night air; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't understand what he had done, he couldn't remember a thing. Memories of the evening were frayed and blurred, the last thing he remembered was making coffee and then...then he had come to his senses to this, the lifeless butchered corpse of his research partner's future wife... he had killed Stanford Gleeful's fiance right on the grounds of the manor in cold blood and he didn't know why.

Looking around in panic Fiddleford searched to see if anyone had witnessed what he had done in the early hours of the morning before the wedding but no one was there, all the lights in the manor were extinguished and all sense of time had been lost to him. As he raised the weapon in his hand to the level of his green widened hues he felt like he was going to be sick, the knife was completely blackened and still dripping thick warm drops onto the grass below, letting go of it like it were on fire it dropped to the grass without a sound and he stepped back as the pool of blood under the woman's body grew towards his feet and he could only look on in absolute fear.

Fiddleford caught the gruesome expression of terror still contorted on the woman's face as the early start of death had started to set in, the body was growing cold in the night air and a scent hit him making him reel, how long had he been stood here lingering over the body?

Fiddleford quickly let his intelligent mind gain some sense as he analysed the body; all of the muscles in the body had relaxed - a state called primary flaccidity, her eyelids had lost their tension, they were dilated, the jaw had fallen open, pallor mortis was apparent, the usually pinkish tone had disappeared growing pale as blood had drained away, algor mortis or the 'death chill' had occurred as the body began to cool from its normal body temperature, and the smell...the smell oh god...the sphincter tone had diminished and urine and feces had passed and approximately around thirty to forty stab wounds covering the body.

The woman had been dead just under an hour and now he needed to get rid of it before the morning, before Stanford Gleeful's wedding...

_

The manor had been in an uproar all day, countless people running around trying to make the last minute arrangements for the wedding the following day and everyone was in panic mode because the magician and heir to the Gleeful legacy was finally getting married, nothing could go wrong or heads would roll. Yes, everyone was panicking about the day, everyone except for Stanford's research partner and lifelong friend come bodyguard, Fiddleford McGucket.

Fiddleford had watched the whole affair unfold before his eyes within a matter of weeks since the engagement had been announced and the family had been eager to rush the ceremony as quickly as possible; mostly he'd kept out the way, continuing his work on the portal even though Stanford had frequented the lab less and less as the big day approached but unfortunately he couldn't avoid the whole thing entirely and much to his dismay he'd even been expected to help with the whole thing, this was a joke, a complete and utter farce.

Ever since returning to the manor after being hunted down by Stanford to aid him in their dream of punching through to other dimensions Fiddleford had been constantly tested daily, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he could not rid the deep and infatuated emotions invested in this man, he'd done everything in life prior to coming here to avoid Stanford Gleeful after the terrible argument that ended their friendship back in West Coast Tech. Fiddleford had moved on, got married, had a child, ran a business but it had all been a facade to cover up the hurt and desperate aching hole left in his life when they had parted ways.

Fiddleford was and always had been madly in love with Stanford and though it was now an unspoken rule the magician had commanded him not to tell anyone of their secret love affairs within the manor from time to time; every waking thought was consumed by the magician and Fiddleford could not escape the torments of those infrequent nights of passion together, they haunted him and this whole wedding had just enraged him and brought out such a streak of jealousy it was tainting his thoughts and bending his mind.

Throughout his life Fiddleford had always suffered mentally, after the death of his mother he had been traumatised at an early age and it had affected him in later life however since coming to the manor Fiddleford had been subject to spells of blacking out and unable to recall things he had done or said, he had even attacked Stanford at one point recently which had led to the magician suggesting that he go for counselling sessions but not to just anyone, Stanford with his doctorates had suggested they keep it between them and Fiddleford had accepted.

Fiddleford had dodged one of the house staff as he entered the lobby to see the front doors pushed wide open and an array of florists and other wedding delegates rushing around making the last minute preparations, yet again another member of the house staff barged his way through not paying much heed to the mechanic and hitting his shoulder as he went making Fiddleford cuss under his breath and shoot them a dangerous glare before taking a deep breath and storming off down the corridor through the packed kitchens and out into the grounds, he needed to get away from here, he needed some time to think and clear his mind.

Night fell and Fiddleford was still outside just far enough into the gardens not to be bothered but not too far he couldn't make his way back with haste if needed, after all, even though this was the eve of Stanford's wedding the man never liked him to be out of his sight for long especially when darkness fell; Fiddleford doubted much work would be done on the portal tonight however, in fact god knows when they would pick up the project again...that woman would cause problems for them both despite the magician saying she would not, Stanford's parents had been adamant on continuing the Gleeful line and Fiddleford's mind flickered to the sleepless nights he'd had ever since that woman had stepped foot in the house.

Fiddleford sat hunched forward leaning on his knees turning tapping his foot and sullenly staring ahead with a narrowed gaze as he turned his mothers pocket watch over and over in his right hand, the thing had always been a comfort item of his and when he was stressed or anxious he would idly play with it but this time his motions were as erratic as his breathing as he clenched and unclenched the other fist; Fiddleford felt like there were static in his mind, his brain had felt hazy and like there was an electric current zapping him and making him wince with the localised headaches that came and went, it was driving him insane, his stress levels were rocketing and his anxiety was at an all time high.

Thoughts of the magician and their time together haunted him in the warm quietness of the night, Stanford Gleeful, his lifelong friend, his research partner...his fucking lover... Those blue eyes so vivid and beautiful, celestial pools of radiant light that once had only been turned to him in secret would now grace another undeserving of such magnificence, the thoughts of the man's six digit hands touching another made a wave of pure heat and rage bubble up from seemingly nowhere and he put his face in his hands then up to his head dragging his fingers through his hair and pulling as he gritted his teeth at the pure concentrated jealously that was now coursing through every fibre of his being the buzzing in his head, the infernal static growing louder as every second passed.

 

Snap.

 

All the tension in Fiddleford's body suddenly ebbed away and he unlocked his jaw his lips parting and letting out a slow breath as his hands moved from his head and he got to his feet letting the pocket watched hang as his side in his loose grip as he took another breath and casually looked over to the manor his green eyes almost burning in the darkness and the curve of a slight grin forming in the corner of his mouth; leisurely Fiddleford made his way back to the manor, everything seemed to be set up for the big day and not a soul lingered in the ghostown of the area set up in the gardens for the ceremony. Fiddleford idly ran his hand through the flower arrangements at either side of the white carpet as he walked down what would be the aisle tomorrow, when he reached the end and began to climb the marble steps he ripped a white rose from the swan topiary and crushed it in his hand letting it drop to the floor and extinguishing it under the heel of his shoe as he made his way inside.

Fiddleford hearing, heightened in such a...state, picked up on the feintness of a voice somewhere close by and without a second thought he followed it to the lobby, as he reached it finally he leaned against the side of the stairs and raised a brow looking over his glasses with narrowed eyes and the same slight hint of a grin forming, oh well wasn't this...convenient; the voice belonged to none other than Stanford's fiance, her name was irrelevant now, she was just another blonde bitch just like his abusive wife, some money hungry fame seeking model from a rich family cashing in on the Gleeful name, he'd heard her behind their backs and the things she'd said made Fiddleford's blood boil, god if only they knew that her and her family were taking them all for a ride...taking Stanford for a fucking ride as well at some point soon.

"Yes," The woman said in a bored tone as she spoke on her mobile and stood in the doorway of the manor leaning against the marble scraping a stiletto heel against it and making a screech as it dragged down and hit the floor, "Of course I'm still coming, jesus christ...you really think I'm going to spend any more of my time in this place than I have to." The woman quietened her tone and turned herself towards the wall, "It's just one night...no, just once...No! I'm not going to fuck him more than once if I have to." The woman said in an affronted tone lowering her voice even more, "It's just money...please, I'm doing this for us..." Even lower now this time, perhaps a whisper but due to the way the walls of the manor echoed Fiddlford could hear every word, "Okay...I have to go...yes, soon baby, I promise." The woman ended the call and sighed turning around but as she did she caught sight of Fiddleford lingering there and looked a mixture of anger and worry.

"What the fuck are you looking at." The woman said, "Shouldn't you be fixing something or pining after my future husband somewhere?" She smirked at the other giving Fiddleford a mocking look, she knew this guy was a fag and she had her suspicions about her husband to be but that didn't really matter, she wouldn't be fucking him for long.

"Soon baby?" Fiddleford repeated her words in his thick southern accent pushing off from the wall and walking a few steps towards her noting how her body language changed to something defensive but not out of fear, no she didn't fear him, not yet, she feared the truth getting out, she feared Fiddlford had heard her every word, "Just money." Fiddleford pressed seeing how the woman's face grew angrier and flushed as she knew she had quite clearly been caught out.

"You'll be the first to go." The woman spat raising her chin and placing her phone in her pocket straightening her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, "No one's going to listen to a fag like you, Filbrick hates you, I've heard how they all talk about you, married queer chasing after their son?" The woman laughed walking towards Fiddleford so close she leaned in staring him directly in the eyes hostilely, "Soon as I'm wearing that ring you can go home and play happy families again and Stanford won't even notice you're gone." The woman smirked at Fiddleford before rolling her eyes and slipping past him but as she did a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist yanking her back in front of the mechanic, "The fuck are you doing? Don't fucking touch me you disgusting fag."

"My aint you got an extensive vocabulary." Fiddleford laughed, "Certainly didn't pick you for the intellect did they?" Fiddleford tilted his head and tapped her head making the woman step back with an expression of horror and rage as the mechanic touched her again, "Aww what's wrong princess? Scared you'll catch homosexuality?" Fiddleford's smirked again but then his face dropped as his green eyes locked on her, his pupils small and pin pricked, "News flash for ya hun, if you hadn't noticed you were picked from a long line of identical bitches, yer nothing special darlin', oh yeah and another thing," Fiddleford stepped closer and lowered his voice the smirk returning to his lips as the woman backed up and slowly stepped out into the warm night air on the marble steps so they were both stood in the moonlight, "That party of yours was mighty entertain', best part was when me and your husband to be fucked on yer bed...not as good as the other times we done it but I gotta say it turned me on more knowing he wanted to do it there with me and not even pay one lick of attention to the whore downstairs...you."

"You...you..." The woman before Fiddleford was searing with rage at his words and she couldn't speak, no she did not love her husband to be but the idea that she had been pushed aside for this fucking piece of work had really pressed her buttons, in a fit of hysteria she swiped out and slapped Fiddleford across the face and shoved him heavily in the chest pushing him away from her so that he stumbled back laughing, "Fucking liar, you're jealous, you love him don't you..." The woman laughed back at him, "...But he doesn't love you does he?" At her words Fiddleford's head snapped up and the grin faded, "Oh...touched a nerve have I? Hmmm I think I have...yes, of course, why would he be marrying me if he wanted you?" The woman placed a finger on her lips and gave Fiddleford a mocking smile, "How sad, guess I am the princess who's going to get the happy ending with the prince after all." The woman laughed again and rolled her eyes beginning the stride towards the stairs, "If you don't mind I have to sleep, I have to marry Stanford Gleeful tomorrow and I don't have time for your bullshit."

Fiddlford's green vivid eyes were burning into the woman walking towards him, everything seemed to slow down, every breath, every gesture, every sound, all of his senses were fixated on this woman before him, as his hand dipped down into his pocket and withdrew the switchblade flicking it open he caught her eyes widen; Fiddleford swiftly moved forwards as the woman turned and began to run down the marble steps into the garden following her closely but giving her enough distance to think she might have the chance of escaping him, Fiddleford's adrenaline was pumping with the pursuit into the gardens of Gleeful manor, deep within the maze of hedges the woman had lost her shoes by now and was running full felt crying out into the darkness for help but no on would hear her out here.

The woman turned a corner not realising how deeply she had run into the gardens, Fiddleford knew them like the back of his hand and a wild grin split his face as he realised she had just entered a part of the grounds that was fully enclosed, a place where he and Stanford would sometimes come to escape the confines of the suffocating manor and discuss the project... sometimes the would not discuss anything, how ironic she would end up here. Fiddleford watched as the woman realised the error of her ways and frantically looked for a way out of the shut off area fruitlessly, the only way was to get past him and he couldn't allow that now could he, no, she was staying right where she was.

"Get away from me! Don't come near me!!" The woman cried hysterically watching as Fiddleford closed in on her, "Help!! Please!!" She screamed turning towards the manor and then looking back again her makeup running down her face as she panted and looked wildly around her body in a state of fight or flight.

Fiddleford moved in faster than she could blink and grabbed her by the throat squeezing her gullet as she clawed at his hand with her nails scraping at his flesh and lashing out with her legs kicking him in the shin, Fiddleford growled and squeezed harder on her neck so that she gurgled and cried trying to scream and pull away but she wasn't going anywhere, no one leaves Gleeful manor... Fiddleford laughed as the woman squirmed and struggled under his grasp, it only made his squeeze harder, he hated this woman, more than all the other suitors that had been paraded into this house because unlike the others this one was going to succeed and she didn't deserve him, she was using him just like his family were.

"You don't deserve to even breath near him." Fiddleford said through gritted teeth as he grasped the switchblade Stanford had gifted him so many years ago back at West Coast Tech, "I know your game you stupid bitch, you think I'm just the fucking help here..." Fiddleford tilted his head and looked down on the woman as he crushed her neck and watched as her pallor turned from pale to a blueish tinge, "I am his shadow, his right hand man, his knight, I watch his back and protect him and our family with my life...from people like you..." Fiddleford withdrew his hand holding the switchblade and then plunged it forwards sinking deep within the woman's rib cage making her splutter blood onto his white shirt, "Goodnight princess."

As the mechanic continued to plunge the knife over and over into the woman with such force and passion blood drenching his clothes as he viciously destroyed her the screams could not be heard within the maze of the grounds, the place was deathly still and there was no escape from the jealous wrath of the broken mind of the man; yet through it all, right from the moment the pair had stated to argue and stepped into the grounds, up in one the top windows of the foreboding manor a figure stood watching the scene unfold with their brilliant celestial hues, a dark and satisfied smirk forming on the man's lips as they took in every passionate strike to the woman before they casually swept away without a second thought, after all...he had to get up for his wedding in the morning, he couldn't stand there all night...


End file.
